


Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [2]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)James is just trying to do his job, but Cib is so done with all these mosquitoes.





	Things You Said Under the Stars and In the Grass

“Goddamn, these fucking mosquitoes are going to eat me alive.”

James sighed as Cib flailed his arms around his head, trying to clear his immediate vicinity of the offending creatures.

“Will you please shut the fuck up,” James growled as he peered down the scope of his sniper, slowly tracking along the top of the parapet of the mansion across the low valley. The grass around them was tall and wild and only forty feet to the east stood a bog, making their current hideout the perfect environment for the mosquitoes. “Why didn’t you put on the repellent that I threw at you before we left?”

“That stuff reeks and makes my eyes water, you know I have bad allergies.” As if to emphasize Cib’s point an obnoxious sneeze ripped itself from his nose, shaking his body hard enough already but he exaggerated it by throwing himself backwards into the grass from his seated position, whacking his arm on James’ back. He sniffed loudly and groaned again as he caught a whiff of the offending spray on James. “Aaww man, you’re wearing that shit aren’t you? Goddamn dude.”

James sighed and kicked his leg out to push Cib away. “Stop it, we’re supposed to be focusing here.”

“What’s the point, there is literally nothing happening! We’ve been watching the same two dudes twiddling their dicks on the roof of that house for the last three nights. Honestly, I’m not even convlinced there is anyone else in that house.”

James didn’t have anything to say to argue against him, he actually fully agreed with him, but when the Boss’s Boss told you to do something, you did what the Boss’s Boss told you to do.

Cib groaned as if his boredom was physically paining him. “At least it’s a nice night out, man, just look at all those stars.”

James took his eye away from the scope for a moment, looking up at the sky. Tonight was a half moon and there wasn’t a single cloud to block the view, so the night sky was full of glistening stars. He glanced over his shoulder at Cib, unable to contain his grin as he saw his boyfriend staring up at the constellations in wonder, mouth hanging slack and eyes shining. The moment of tranquility lasted for about two seconds before Cib was overwhelmed by mosquitoes again, growling in frustration and smacking his neck, arms, and legs. James snorted and turned back to his scope.

The situation at the house hadn’t changed at all, no surprise, but he slowly scanned back and forth across the roof and windows, trying to tune out Cib’s noises. Until he couldn’t anyways.

“James, James, hey Jams, Jamiscone, look at me.”

He tried to act as though he were annoyed to be drawn away from his task again, but internally he was excited to see whatever Cib had in store for him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cib now had his vape in his hand, sucking hard from the mouth of it. “Don’t nic out dude.” He cautioned. Cib held up a finger in a wait gesture as he finished inhaling, lowered the vape and then blew out the smoke, twisting his head around in all directions to create a cloud of vapor around himself.

“I’m a dragon! Mosquitoes will fear me!” Cib wheezed out before breaking into a coughing fit.

James couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching back and grabbing Cib by his jean vest and dragging him into a prone position next to himself to get the coughing man out of his own cloud and into the fresh air again. He checked the scope quickly to make sure the guard on the roof wasn’t hearing the commotion Cib was making, but it seemed they were still safe, so he turned back to his boyfriend.

He broke down giggling again as he looked down at Cib, who had his head laying on James’ forearm, his eyes half lidded and that goofy pleased look on his face.

“Have I told you I love you lately?” James asked.

Cib’s eyes flew up, his face lighting up in a half mocking look of enthusiasm and his face was instantly right next to James’, nearly headbutting him. “Not in the last five minutes, you haven’t!”

“Well, I do.” He said, going in for a kiss, which Cib reciprocated with vigor.


End file.
